Without you, i don't know who i am
by Kath Moon S
Summary: Modern AU; Hace un año y dos meses, Mary tuvo un accidente automovilístico en donde murió su esposo, su hijo y su hermana. Mary cree que ellos aún viven. James solo quiere que su hermana este bien, no importa quien caiga... Marie De Guise. Solo esta frustrada y harta de sus hijos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola Hermanito, (23/07/2015)

¡Mamá quiere internarme en un psiquiátrico! ¿Lo puedes creer?

No necesito ir a ese lugar yo estoy perfectamente bien, mi hijo está bien, nuestra hermana está bien, y lo más importante Francis está bien, tal vez tuvimos algunas discusiones luego del accidente, pero estamos bien y nos amamos que es lo más importante.

Mamá dice que necesito ayuda que Francis, James y Emma están muertos, pero eso es imposible.

Como seria verdad, yo duermo todas las noches con Francis y acuesto a James en su cuna, Emma se queda unos días en mi casa, porque discutió con mamá.

Desde el accidente Francis y Emma no van a trabajar, dicen que necesitan recuperarse, pero ya paso un año del accidente. Francis no me deja llevar a James a la guardería porque dice que quiere pasar tiempo con su hijo. Cuando intente llevarlo me golpeo, pero lo perdone porque lo amo, amo a Francis más que a mi vida, daría cualquier cosa por estar siempre con él.

Últimamente Francis no quiere que salga, pero Mamá me rogo que fuera con ella a tomar un helado, Iré, pero ruego que Francis no se enoje.

El antes no era así, antes jamás me hubiera levantado la mano o negarme algo, Siempre decía que yo era su niña consentida y que me tenía que cuidar de todo.

Emma está más posesiva conmigo, Francis dice que son los celos de nuestra relación, ya que ella termino con Ashton.

Hay algo que me resulta extraño, y es que James no ha crecido se supone que tiene 2 años, pero aun luce como un bebé, no camina mucho, no habla, Francis dice que puede ser porque es tímido, pero yo no lo creo así.

Todo está muy raro en casa últimamente.

Ojalá tú me ayudes a entender mejor, James. Con Amor, Mary xx


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola de nuevo, James (13/08/2015)

He estado hablando con Mamá, y aún sigue con su idea.

El otro día vino a casa e Ignoro a Francisco y a Emma.

Estaban Furiosos, pero me quede pensando en lo que dijo

Dijo:

Francisco nunca ha sido posesivo, ni te ha golpeado, ¿Por qué mágicamente después del accidente cambio tan radicalmente? Yo le dije que era porque el accidente había sido mi culpa, porque el aun no me perdonaba, pero Francisco aún me ama.

Emma escucho nuestra conversación y se enojó mucho tanto que golpeo a mamá, le lanzo un vaso, mamá estaba muy sorprendida, yo le pedí perdón muchas veces, pero aun así se fue.

Dijo que estaba peor de lo que creía, no entendí, pero creo que es por lo de Emma.

Ayer me llamo y me ofreció irme a vivir con ella, obviamente me negué jamás dejaría a Francis o a mi hijo, cuando le dije a Francis se puso muy furioso y dio que el arreglaría las cosas y fue a hablar con mamá.

Cuando volvió tenia los nudillos morados, dijo que había golpeado una pared, no le creí mucho.

¿Cuándo vuelves a Francia? Te extraño.

Con Amor,

Mary xx


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Hermanita,

¿Cómo has estado esta semana? Te quería informar que vuelvo en una semana y no tengo donde quedarme…

¿te molestaría si me quedo unos días en tu casa?

La he pasado estupendo aquí, lo único malo es que no estoy con ustedes…

Mamá hará una fiesta de bienvenida, anda ¿sí?

Ojalá te guste esta foto que tome. (Diles a los chicos que los extraño)

Los amo, James


	4. Chapter 4

Hola Marie,

Mary esta peor de lo que creí, la última carta que me mando me dejo preocupado, ¿Cómo que Emma te lanzo un vaso? ¿Por qué Francisco apareció con los nudillos morados luego de "arreglar las cosas"?

Volveré en una semana, me quedare con Mary a evaluar la situación…

Demoramos mucho tiempo en darnos cuenta, Mary nos necesitó y no estuvimos a ahí para él, ¡Perdió a su familia, Joder!

La Muerte de Emma, Lo dejo muy mal… Pero cuando se enteró de lo de James y Francisco…

Murió una parte ella…

Es mi hermana menor y no puedo verla así, Marie.

¿Ya hablaste con el Psiquiatra que lo atenderá?

Espero sea de confianza… No confiare a mi hermana a ningún maldito bastardo abusivo.

Adiós Marie,

James.


End file.
